


Consequences of Getting Off Work Early

by fandomsunlimited



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Don't scare a combat trained agent, F/F, Oneshot, cute teasing fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8648242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsunlimited/pseuds/fandomsunlimited
Summary: Maggie gets off work early for the day and goes to surprise Alex at work, only to get a surprise of her own when she sneaks up on her girlfriend.





	

It wasn't often that the detectives got let off duty early. But National City had been having a slow week in the alien department so Supergirl was allotting more time to catching petty thieves and playing traffic cam as she wove in between the skyscrapers looking for trouble, leaving the police department with just a standard routine of operations. And so, when Maggie’s supervising officer informed her that she could take it easy the rest of the day, she knew exactly where she’d be going.  
  
Alex wasn’t the type to take breaks, even if they were offered, so Maggie knew her girlfriend would be having a laid-back afternoon in the DEO, probably bugging Winn about something and looking over all their high-tech extraterrestrial scanning monitors. It was impressive to say the least, that huge skyscraper, all those fancy machines and computers. The detectives weren’t often privy to the facility, and even when they were, their access was very, very limited. A “need to know basis” as Alex had put it once. That being said, Maggie had gotten around some of those restrictions when Alex vouched to allow her access from time to time given the okay. Hopefully she’d be able to make it into the main atrium today, where the famous Agent Danvers would probably be. That area, luckily, had the least security, and Maggie had been up there several times before.  
  
As she marched in she was greeted and let in immediately by the security guard, who’d come to know her face. Not because she was really there that often, but because Alex had once threatened to have him relocated to Spain should he not let Maggie in. He never forgot after then, and now she was always granted access to the atrium when he was working. She made her way into the elevator and up the tall tower, getting distracted in the mirror making sure she looked nice on the way up, almost missing the familiar “ding” of the elevator arriving at its destination. She strolled out casually and saw Alex standing with her back to her, standing in the back corner of the atrium. Maggie hadn’t thought of anything past just going to see Alex, so the chance to actually surprise her was great. She slowly crept up to the taller woman and gently slid her arms around Alex’s waist. Maggie doesn’t ever remember seeing Alex move as quickly as she did a split second later, immediately pinning Maggie to the wall that had been beside them.  
  
Maggie was too shocked and winded to say anything for a solid minute. She should have seen it coming honestly, but she’d never admit that to Alex. So she just locked eyes with Alex instead, almost terrified at the rather aggressive stare she was receiving from the well-trained agent. The pair stared at each other that entire time, neither of them saying one word or breaking eye contact. Maggie had seen Alex pin someone to the wall threateningly before, but she’d never been on the receiving end of it. It wasn’t exactly what she’d call pleasant… Finally, after catching her breath and figuring out how to formulate words again, she said a single word.  
  
“Hi.” Was all she managed, smiling at Alex, whose eyebrows were furrowed deeply and her jaw clenched.  
  
“Sawyer.” She commented, not letting her go but her features softening ever so slightly. “What the hell? Explain.”  
  
“Sawyer huh? Going back to that are we?” Maggie laughed, having given up trying to pry herself from the arm that was still very strong against her upper chest, holding her to the concrete wall. “Look I just wanted to surprise my girlfriend at work because I got off early, you’re the one that has me pinned to a wall, you should explain.”  
  
“Maggie you know I’m trained in combat, it’s a reflex.” Alex explained, rolling her eyes, not budging in her stance. They stayed like that for a few more seconds, neither of them wanting to admit they were in the wrong. Alex broke first, seeing that smirk Maggie often gave her was enough for the brunette to cave. She sighed and leaned forward, kissing Maggie softly while still holding her against the wall, but now stepping forward to bring their bodies together. “You are a pain in my ass Sawyer.”  
  
“Oh most definitely, but you’re still dating me so you must have a soft spot for assholes.” Maggie reared, always the first in line to tease Alex. “Come on, let me go now, you made your point.” Alex hesitated for a second before kissing her girlfriend again quickly and dropping her arm, only to turn away and feel the very same arms snake around her waist from behind once more. “Don’t push it Maggie.”  
  
“Hey now, you know I’m here this time” Maggie said with a laugh, hugging Alex tightly before letting go a second later, knowing that tough-girl Agent Danvers wasn’t fond of PDA in the work place because obviously she had a reputation to keep up. “I promise I won’t scare you again.”  
“You better not, next time I’m putting you in cuffs.”


End file.
